Talk:Sand Gourd
Sai is this thing smilar technique use by sai ? --Jumpjet (talk) 08:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC)--Jumpjet (talk) 08:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Of course not. --_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 10:23, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::This isn't even a technique, it's an equipment with which Gaara can use techniques. This would be more akin to Sai's ink compartments. Omnibender - Talk - 18:36, May 21, 2011 (UTC) but,it was saying, it use medium (sand) with his chalra to control. so it same way as sai's with his ink. --Jumpjet (talk) 14:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :This is something Gaara uses to store his sand, it just happens to also be made of sand. It's not a technique, it's a piece of equipment. Omnibender - Talk - 17:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Compressed Should we put that the sand in the gourd is highly compressed? Because Gaara will use jutsu vastly exceeding the size of the gourd itself from it. I've noticed this several times and it seems too consistent to be an art mistake. Example: Chapter:547, Page:10 Skarrj (talk) 12:07, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Actually no. This is simply you guestimating the amount of sand that should be in his gourd. Gaara's gourd is fairly large, it's not as if he's calling a soda bottle.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:45, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Gaara's gourd isnt THAT large. That blast of sand he created was much larger than the mass of the gourd and his body combined. Skarrj (talk) 16:22, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Skarrj, I'm really not going to argue with you about the size of Gaara's gourd. This is one of those things based on a reader's perception that doesn't affect the storyline. So no, we can't add that information because while you're saying that the gourd is small, at the same time I could argue that it's fairly large enough to hold all that sand which I doubt he has rolling around in there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Trivia I'm not trying to be dirty or anything but I read somewhere that the gourd is supposed to resemble a t a n u k I s testicles hanging. Should it b added. Munchvtec (talk) 09:25, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :May or may not be true, so no. Ur mind has to be really dirty to even notice any sort of resemblance--Elveonora (talk) 14:31, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Don't recall that ever being suggested anywhere. Omnibender - Talk - 14:51, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Never heard that before either. Besides wouldn't it then resemble any mammals genitals.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:56, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :::: Sadly, I believe I get the reference he is making. According to folklore, Tanuki are well... uh... endowed, if that would be the correct word, and often sling them over their back in a gourd-like fashion. Its a very popular depiction of them over in Japan. Whether or not that is trivia worthy, is up to you guys, but the fact that Gaara wears a gourd on his back while being the Jinchūriki of a large tanuki is certainly no mistake. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:27, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::Even if this was true, I do not think it's appropriate to add this to trivia. At all. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 18:33, February 16, 2014 (UTC) The only tanuki folklore information we don't list already (I think) I vaguely remember being discussed somewhere surfaced when we learned that the Fourth Kazekage used gold dust. No idea how the tanuki and the gold are related though. Omnibender - Talk - 19:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I might know this one. Tanuki are known for their tricks. One of the notable ones being handing people what they thought was gold, but would later turn out to be rocks and leaves. They're also thought to have golden coats, which might have some actual real life application in using animal hide to pan gold, much like the roots of the Golden Fleece myth in Greek. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 20:25, February 16, 2014 (UTC) : Obviously its not a appropriate Trivia point, and I'm in no way endorsing it, but I am saying that Gaara's gourd and his being the jinchūriki of a tanuki are directly connected to that mythology. Plus, if you want to go with appropriateness, keep in mind we have many variations of the Sexy Technique that are borderline X-rated in their content. This series is aimed at older teens to young adults. Lewdness is to be expected, and we are an encyclopedia after all. There is a reason why Wikia doesn't allow users beneath the age of 13 to be a member of its site. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:29, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::With the Sexy Technique, the inappropriate areas are clearly covered. Stating something like this about testicles on a wiki page is overboard and really inappropriate. And Wikia requiring users to be over 13 to register is not due to inappropriate content, it is due to COPPA. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 21:46, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::: The images are not what I'm referring to. The content and insinuation is. There is a variation of the Sexy Technique that directly implies woman-on-woman sexual contact, male-on-male sexual contact, pole dancing, and other such sexual practices. The point is, we are an encyclopedia, and the Trivia section is for documenting facts about the series that would otherwise be unknown. While I agree with you that the legends concerning tanuki and their "endowment" isn't really in the best taste, it is a clear reference the author is making, and in any other situation, would be recorded. You cannot say that we can record information on blatantly inappropriate techniques (which go way more overboard with their insinuations than this Trivia point is suggesting), and then turn around and say we can't record information on a blatant reference to Japanese mythology. If such a Trivia point were to be created (and, again, I'm not advocating it; just encouraging a healthy discussion), there are tactful ways to go about it that present the information without becoming lewd. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:00, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::We have no qualms about recoding lewd information. If it had any informative MERIT then sure, why not mention it. Instead we should tastefully mention that Gaara's gourd is a reference to a tanuki slinging their trlesticles over their shoulder? What substance is in mentioning that? Should we also mention every other tanuki-testicle related Japanese reference? --Cerez365™ (talk) 00:19, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::: That's an absurd comparison. Whenever we know of the series making a reference to Japanese mythology, we have included it. Everytime. There is literally no difference in doing so here, by simply mention what Gaara's gourd is a clear reference to, than mentioning the references of Hagoromo's name to Japanese mythology, or the Shinju's myth to the Biblical accounts. They are factual comparisons that were drawn from culture. If this reference has no merit, than the others have no merit either. Its just like I was saying in my above post. You can't have it both ways. You either admit that it is a direct cultural reference, which it is, and list it just like every other scenario, or you remove them all because, as you have just so perfectly illustrated; none of it has any merit. Is it a touchy subject? Absolutely. So is religion, which is also mentioned in the Trivia sections. We're adults. This is a young adult series and we are an encyclopedia, which, as I've already illustrated, has recorded far worse sexual implications than mere mention of "testicles" in a Trivia point that is well founded in Japanese culture and mythology. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 00:28, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Why are we even discussing this? If it is a reference to a something we add it. We never not done it before. Why get all hot and bothered just because it involves the male sex organ? Big deal. Add it to the article.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 04:26, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :I think everyone here should know me well enough to know that I am not squeamish when it comes to making references like these. The testicles have nothing to do with it. I'm not sure what you mean by far worse sexual implications because it's all the same to me. What my issue is, is that we won't be able to write it properly or Refernce it properly either. Should we be able to achieve that, then I have no issue here. Japanese culture is what it is, we've accepted that a long time ago.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:42, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::"The shape and placement of Gaara's gourd is a direct reference to Japanese folklore of mythical Tanuki hanging their large testes over their back"--Elveonora (talk) 13:34, February 17, 2014 (UTC) We can link a reference box to wikipedia? That seems to cover move Tanuki folklore.--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 15:04, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I didn't mean to start a long argument but I just thought that it could be mentioned in trivia or something, I noticed it while reading about t a n u k I myths. Munchvtec (talk) 19:54, February 17, 2014 (UTC) : No need to be sorry. It was a good thing that we had this discussion. And yes, Elve, that would suffice. Straight and to the point. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:41, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, not so sure what's with being a puritan and a prude when it comes to male genitals. I blame society for oversexualizing the female image, while degrading the male one, even ridiculing it. "Testicles" omg BIG DEAL!!--Elveonora (talk) 21:47, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Out of faulty connections and Wikia being terrible at loading today, I didn't read much of the above, but I need to know this: other than someone connecting the dots and noticing a similarity that can be a folklore reference, is there any indication that this sand gourd similarity is intentional, and not just some coincidence? Omnibender - Talk - 23:55, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::I don't think any tanuki reference has been given in relation to the gourd. It may or may not be intentional, we can't know if Kishi designed it with the intent of testicle resemblance or not, so an educated guess at best--Elveonora (talk) 00:04, February 18, 2014 (UTC) An educated guess, but a fairly reasonable one. I was doing some research on the topic while this debate was going on, and the tanuki legends concerning this topic are so common that Japanese school children even have a song dedicated to it (chilling, I know >_<). So, its likely not something that Kishi would need to really try hard to draw attention to, because in Japan, being a cultural thing, its something everyone would recognize immediately. I'm telling you, there is no way that Gaara being the jinchūriki of an enormous tanuki, wearing a gourd (with that specific shape) slung over his back is accidental, or just some fluke. In fact, the song I mentioned, that Japanese school children sing, also concerns the wind blowing on said male genitalia, and both Gaara and Shukaku are Wind Release users. I can't make this stuff up. Its as comedically disturbing as it is absurd, but the reference is there. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 03:55, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Soooo, Trivia or not??? Munchvtec (talk) 17:20, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Are we just not going to do anything with this? Munchvtec (talk) 12:30, April 14, 2014 (UTC) So; does this get added to trivia or not. you guys just stopped talking about it altogether lol. Munchvtec (talk) 19:20, September 13, 2014 (UTC) I added it then since for months now no one has replied. Munchvtec (talk) 13:29, September 30, 2014 (UTC)